Listening to the Future
by GoldenPhoenix864
Summary: On the first night Harry comes to Grimmald Place, a device appears along with a note saying they must listen to the songs found upon it, for they contain information about the future. The characters listen to different Wrock songs, including ones found in AVPM and by Wrock bands such as the Parselmouths and Gred and Forge. R/R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wrote this story because I was sitting listening to wrock songs on youtube and wondered "hey, what would happen if the characters heard these?" But when I looked it up, I couldn't find one anyone had written. So I wrote my own. First chapter will be up soon (maybe tomorrow) and I will try to update reasonably quickly. Thx, please R/R!**

**P.S. This is set on the evening when Harry asked questions about Voldemort at Grimmald Place in OotP.**

**It does help to listen at the song at the same time, otherwise it's not as good.**

* * *

_"__Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"_

_Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month._

But before he could, there was a flash of bright light causing several yelps and Ron to fall off of his chair. When everyone regained their sight, they saw four very bemused people sitting on the extra chairs round the table.

"Neville?" Said Ron, incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

Neville opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley, who was staring at two of the other guests in shock.

"Charlie?" She said to one of them, "Weren't you in Romania? How did you get here?"

"I'm guessing the same way I did," Said Ginny dryly, looking irritated, "I was upstairs, there was a flash of light, and now I'm here." She looked rather satisfied with herself. Then she turned to the fourth visitor, who had not spoken so far, with a confused expression.

"Luna? Why are you here?"

Luna looked around as if only just realising she was there.

"Oh I don't know. I guess someone wanted me to be." She said dreamily. Just then Mr Weasley cleared his throat.

"Do you mind introducing us to your friend Ginny?" He asked, trying to stay calm. Two of these people were not supposed to know of the Order! This was not good…

"Oh, right." Said Ginny, "This is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year."

"Lovegood?" Said Sirius, brow furrowed, "Is your father Xenophilius Lovegood? Editor of the Quibbler?"

Luna smiled at him.

"Yes, that's him. Are you Stubby Boardman?"

"What? No!" Said Sirius looking confused, "I knew old Xeno from school. He was always a laugh."

Luna smiled at him, surprisingly calm for someone meeting a convicted murderer. Neville was not so composed. Realising who Sirius was, he pushed himself backwards off his chair, eyes wide with horror.

"Y-your h-him aren't y-you? S-Sirius Black?" He asked, looking terrified. Then he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, confused. Ron laughed.

"It's okay Neville, Sirius is innocent," He said grinning, "We'd tell you the whole story but it would take too long. Let's just say it involved a few animagi, a hippogriff and an _extremely_ irritated werewolf."

Sirius grinned at this, which did not help Neville's fears. Sirius sobered up immediately.

"It's true Neville. I _am _innocent. And I am very sorry about your parents. They were good friends of mine at school.

Neville jumped at this.

"You knew my parents?" he asked, looking slightly hopeful.

Sirius smiled at the boy.

"I did, and I tell you, you look a hell of a lot like Alice. But from what Harry tells me, you have a lot of Frank in you as well."

Neville looked slightly throughout Sirius's speech. It was nice to hear something about his parents that didn't involve him living up to them in some way.

"Um…" Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who was looking awkward, "I thought you should know, _that _came when they did."

She pointed at the middle of the table, on top of which now lay a white object almost a foot long and half as wide.

"What is it?" Said Ron, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know," She said, "it looks like a computer of some kind, it's got a screen, but it has no keyboard. I've never seen anything like it before. But it doesn't look magical."

At this point most of the room were looking at her blankly, all apart from Harry, who knew what she was talking about, and Mr Weasley, who had understood that it was a muggle device and was looking very excited.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, there was another flash of light and a note fluttered down from the ceiling. Lupin snagged it out of the air and read.

_Dear all gathered_

_I'm sure you have noticed the object on the table, even if none of you know what it is. I know you don't because it is from the future. It is called and IPad, and it is practically a touchscreen computer that can do lots of cool stuff I can't be bothered to tell you about. I have modified it slightly with magic for certain reasons._

_I have chosen this time and these people to send it back to for I feel we need to change the future. Not that it's bad, it just could be better. So anyway, if you go on the ipad and follow the instructions (Let Hermione do it!) You will find an app (button) named Wrock Songs. On this there is a collection of songs that are either ones I find funny, or which contain important information about the future. I could have sent you this back in film or book form, but I felt this would be more fun!_

_Enjoy reading!_

_T.R.L_

_P.S. I needed to explain this to you before a few more people joined you, so you didn't kill them. They are here for a reason! Oh, and they can find out about the Order, but they will not be able to tell anyone. It's a type of magic…_

_P.P.S. They should be arriving in three, two, one…_

As Lupin finished speaking, there was a third flash of light, and the people who had been smart enough to close their eyes rather than be blinded gasped, and a few people jumped to their feet.

Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Percy Weasley had appeared in the remaining chairs.

"You!" Yelled Ron, plunging his hand into the pocket of his robes. No one knew whether he was talking to Malfoy or Percy, who was already withstanding the glares of Fred, George and Ginny. Mrs Weasley looked as though she was about to cry and Mr Weasley was staring determinately at his goblet.

Meanwhile Sirius and Tonks were staring at Narcissa, wary of her. Incredibly, she was managing to look haughty and confused at the same time. Draco sat beside her, looking angry.

"What's happening? Where are we?" He said, sneering when he saw Harry.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ron's sneer matched Malfoy's.

"Ron, be quiet, remember the note." Lupin said sternly, before turning towards the newcomers, "You are at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix – don't look like that Molly, you heard what the note said, they can't tell anyone!"

Whilst Lupin explained what was going on to the newcomers, Hermione picked up the IPad. Frowning, she pressed the button at the button and the screen lit up. Excited, she "slid to unlock" it, and it immediately went to the menu screen.

"HEY!" She yelled over the noise around her – it seemed Ron had managed to have an argument with Malfoy about something or other (though she didn't know what could be bad enough to warrant a piece of treacle tart to the face). All became quiet, albeit somewhat grudgingly.

"I've found the Wrock thing," She continued, "Shall we start?"

Everyone settled themselves into their chairs, looking at Hermione.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said suddenly, "Where's Dung gone?"

Sure enough, Mundungus was no longer at the table.

"Maybe T.R.L didn't want him here?" Said Tonks. Mrs Weasley suddenly decided she like this T.R.L person after all.

"Nevermind, found the thing, it seems to be some kind of song collection," Said Hermione, "They're all about – Merlin."

"What?" Asked Ron nervously.

"I found out what Wrock means," Hermione answered faintly, "Wait a sec."

Concentrating on the Ipad, she pressed a button labelled 'Full view' and then gasped as a hologram like mechanism appeared in the middle of the table. It seem to have taken what was on the IPad and enlarged it so that everyone could see.

"No way that's muggle technology," Harry said, impressed.

"Must be some of the magic modifications" Mr Weasley said, looking very excited, "I wonder how they did it…"

"There will be enough time for that later Arthur." Snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Yes," said Hermione, "But right now I think it's interesting that someone wants us to listen to a type of music called "Wizard – Rock."

Sure enough, that was the title of the page they were looking at, on which were many song titles and a few videos.

"Woah woah wait," Said Ron suddenly, "Play that one, look, It's called 'Gotta get Back to Hogwarts. That sounds interesting."

"Well this is the future," Sighed Hermione, "But I hope they have better grammar than that in the other songs," she muttered as she clicked play, and waited for the song to start.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue! Tell me what you think please!**


	2. Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

**I said I'd get it up soon! So this is the first song I did, all credit for the song goes to whoever wrote the songs in AVPM. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Starkid's AVPM.**

* * *

There was no video for this one, just colours on the screen. The first colour was emerald green.

**HARRY: Underneath these stairs, **

**I hear the sneers and feel glares of**

**My cousin, my uncle and my aunt.**

Harry groaned at the line. Of course it would be him singing first.

Sirius glanced at Harry. Surely the Dursleys weren't _that_ bad, were they?

The rest of the table were laughing their heads off.

"You – you realise Harry that we expect you to sing this later?" Ron, said in between his laughter.

Harry glared at him, for Fred and George had suddenly gained a wicked glint in their eyes.

**Can't believe how cruel they are**

He had to be over exaggerating, Sirius thought.

**And it stings my lighting scar**

**To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.**

Malfoy sneered.

"Poor Potter, not allowed something for once."

All the Weasley children glared at him, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"Shut it Malfoy, you don't know anything"

Malfoy sneered, but surprisingly stayed quiet.

**I know I don't deserve these**

**Stupid rules made by the Dursleys**

**Here on Privet drive.**

Snape rolled his eyes. Honestly, how did these people not see how spoiled Potter was?

**Can't take all of these muggles,**

**But despite all of my struggles,**

**I'm still alive.**

"Melodramatic much Harry? Said Tonks, grinning. To her surprise, Harry looked at her, completely serious.

"No," He said, confusing her. Sirius glanced at Harry, seriously worried now – what happened whilst he was in Azkaban?

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.**

**Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town**

**Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now**

"This sounds like it's going to be good," Said Fred wickedly.

**I gotta get back to Hogwarts,**

**I gotta get back to school.**

**Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,**

**Where everybody knows I'm cool.**

All the teenagers were in stitches now, even Harry, and the adults were looking like they were trying to prevent grins themselves.

"Potter, cool?" Said Draco maliciously, "I don't know what person sent this, but they are obviously very different from us."

From anyone else this comment might have produced more laughter, but as it was everyone stopped laughing to glare at Malfoy, who stared back defiantly, although he did shut up.

**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,**

**To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.**

**It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.**

**HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-**

"No, please don't." Muttered Malfoy, though luckily for him only his mother heard him. She gave him a disapproving look – it would not be wise to antagonise the others considering where they were.

**I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry**

It seemed they had already completed that particular goal.

**Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky**

Sirius grinned at the mention of his present, whilst Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Tonks all looked jealous.

"Where did you even get that?" Asked George longingly, "I thought there was no note?"

Harry grinned

"There wasn't, but it was from my favourite Godfather."

Fred and George both turned to Sirius looking at him in awe. He smirked at them, and mentally made a note to ask Harry when their birthdays were. They deserved it after all.

**NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome**

There were a few snorts at this, and Hermione put her head in her hands at the phrase.

**I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand**

**Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!**

"No no, please don't," Said Harry, wide eyed, "I mean, the defeating yes, but I'd prefer not to face it at all thanks."

Snape twitched. Potter must be acting, he was too like his father to not be.

**And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome**

Ron looked wary as the screen turned red.

**RON: yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

"Oh dear," He said as Fred and George erupted into laughter.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"The screen changing colours must indicate a change in singer. Harry must be green, Ron red. We should keep a list of who's who."

Immediately a piece of parchment and quill were pushed into her hands. She scowled.

"I didn't mean I should do it!" she said crossly, but no one listened, they were too busy listening to the next part of the song.

**RON: Did somebody say "Ron"?**

Flick to green

**HARRY: Ron, what are you doing here?"**

Red

**RON: Hey man, sorry it took so long to get here, I had to go, get some, floo powder. But, get everything you need and let's get going.**

Green **(A/N. You get the idea!)**

**HARRY: Where are we going?**

**RON: Why Diagon Alley of course!**

**HARRY: Cool**

Throughout the dialogue Harry and Ron's faces had grown increasingly horror struck. Little did they know it was about to get much worse.

**BOTH: Floo powder power, floo powder power, floo powder power.**

There was a moment of silence before the room erupted with laughter. Fred and George were holding each other to stay upright, as were Hermione and Ginny. Even Malfoy was smiling, although he was trying not too.

"Fl-floo p-powder power?" Hermione managed through her giggles, "You two seem so cool in this!"

"Wait till you come in," snapped Ron, "I'm sure you'll be laughing then."

This stopped Hermione's laughter immediately.

**RON: It's been so long, but we're going back**

**Don''t go for work, don't go there for class**

"RON!"

"Sorry?"

**HARRY:**

**As long as were together-**

**RON:**

**- gonna kick some ass**

"RON!"

"It's not me!"

**HARRY & RON:**

**... and it's gonna be totally awesome!**

There was another bout of laughter at the phrase.

**This year we'll take everybody by storm,**

"Nice harmonising there!" Said Ginny, giggling, "Although Harry seems to be a better singer than you Ron."

This brought glares from her brother and a grin from Harry that made her blush.

**Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm**

*Growl*

"IT'S NOT ME!"

Suddenly the screen turned light blue, and everyone waited to see who the new voice was.

**HERMIONE:**

**But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class**

**If we want to pass our OWLS!**

Hermione groaned as Harry and Ron grinned at her; now it was her turn.

**RON: Aw, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz-kill? **

Hermione glared at Ron who looked sheepish.

**Hermione: Because, guys, school isn't just about fun and games, we need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!**

"That is the kind of attitude you should have Ron!" Said Mrs Weasley sternly, not noticing Fred and George making faces at Ron behind her back.

**HERMIONE: **

**I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart**

Hermione looked hurt; she wasn't frumpy was she?

Only Malfoy laughed at that, although Fred and George looked like they wanted to.

**Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start**

"Umm, Hermione, I hate to break it to you, but an A isn't that good." Said Sirius in confusion.

Hermione laughed.

"This must be muggle – and A is the top grade in muggle schools.

Sirius looked confused but accepted this explanation.

**What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, **

Hermione looked sad again. She knew the song was telling the truth but it still hurt. She glanced at Ron. Of course he wouldn't like her as more than a friend. I mean, look at her!

Ron was looking at the IPad incredulously. Hermione? Ugly? She was beautiful! Anyone who couldn't see that was an idiot. Wait, what did he just think! No, he didn't like her like that, he didn't!

**And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome**

Hermione looked on in horror. No, now she was using that stupid phrase!

**This year I plan to study a lot...**

"What a surprise." Said Lupin, smiling at the girl.

**RON:**

**That would be cool if you were actually hot**

Hermione's eyes widened in hurt. How could he say that? Of course, this just proved he didn't like her. It was kind of obvious, but it still stung to know the truth. Ron liked good looking girls, and she didn't fit that category.

Ron's mouth fell open. He just said…What the…

Harry was glaring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He had to speak with Hermione at some point. She needed to know he didn't think that way. Not at all.

The rest of the room sat in awkward silence, although Malfoy was smirking at the song. Finally, it was getting good!

**HARRY:**

**Hey Ron, come on,**

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said frostily. Ron looked on miserably. Harry was probably going to get together with Hermione. He was so much better than him in every way. Who wouldn't choose him?

**We're the only friends that she's got!**

The hurt look returned to Hermione's eyes. Harry looked disgusted.

"Hermione, you know that I would never say that. And you do have other friends!"

"Really," Said Hermione, tears in her eyes "Like who? Lavender and Parvati both hate me, and no one else likes me. I'm too much of a know-it-all!"

She was sniffing by the end of her speech, and Ginny put an arm around her.

"Hermione you know that's not true. I'm your friend."

"Yeah, so am I" Said Tonks brightly.

"Us too," chorused Fred and George.

"I haven't known you for that long Hermione, but I do know that you are one of the best people someone could have as a friend." Said Lupin, and Sirius nodded.

Then Ron spoke.

"Hermione, you shouldn't listen to what anyone says, especially not on this IPad. You know it's not true, and anyone who doesn't want to be friends with you is an idiot. I know I was in first year." He grinned sheepishly at her.

Hermione smiled a watery smile.

"Thank you, it means a lot." She sniffed, "I'm being silly. Now let's go back to the song. It paused while we were talking."

No sooner had she said this than the music resumed playing.

**RON:**

**And that's cool...**

"See? I agree with myself there."

**HERMIONE:**

**... and that's totally awesome**

Harry and Ron laughed at Hermione, who had put her head on her arms.

**HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:**

**Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!**

She was now banging her head on the table.

**We're sick of summer and this waiting around**

**It's like we're sitting in the lost and found**

The three now got some very odd looks.

**Don't take no sorcery**

"That's right, George, they don't" Said Fred, seriously.

**For anyone to see how...**

"Seriously," Said Ginny, "I bet you guys can't do that. We _are _going to make you try later you know."

Harry, Ron and Hermione groaned whilst the twins looked evilly at each other.

**We gotta get back to Hogwarts**

**We gotta get back to school**

**We gotta get back to Hogwarts**

**Where everything is magic-cooooool**

"Somebody just kill me now!" moaned Hermione, causing most of the teenagers to laugh and Sirius to grin – he could see Remus nodding his head in agreement.

**EVERYONE:**

**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts**

"Woah," said Charlie, "Where did the other voices come from?"

**To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts**

**It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at**

**HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS**

**HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:**

**- I think we're going back...**

Suddenly the screen turned hot pink.

**GINNY: Rooooon! you were supposed to take me to Madame Mulkins and use those sickles mom gave you for my robe fitting **

Fred and George erupted into laughter, along with Harry and Ron. Hermione tried to hide her smile, as Ginny looked like she had just drunk a bottle of Goblin piss.

"Why am I pink?" she said, looking disgusted.

"To match your temper," muttered Fred to George, who guffawed loudly, drawing Ginny's gaze upon them.

**HARRY: Who's this? **

**RON: Oh this is stupid, dumb little sister Ginny. **

Ron cowered away from Ginny, trying to use Harry as a shield – a very unwilling shield, granted – as Ginny was giving him her frostiest glare.

**Ginny this is Harry... Potter **

**GINNY: Oh you're Harry Potter, you're the boy who lived **

"They've got you perfect haven't they Ginny!" Laughed Fred, but swiftly stopped when she moved her glare to him.

Inside she was mortified. She had gotten over her crush – why did they have to bring it up again!

**HARRY: Yeah, and your Ginny **

**GINNY: Oh it's Ginevra **

"One, that is not how you pronounce it, two, when have I ever asked anyone to call me Ginevra?"

Harry grinned at her.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I'm just special."

Despite herself, Ginny blushed and looked down. She was dating Michael, she was over Harry, she was dating Michael. She was over Harry. Why was it so hard to convince herself of that?

**HARRY: Yeah, I'll just stick with Ginny **

**RON: Stupid sister *slap* don't crowd the famous friend **

"RON! You better not slap your sister!" Mrs Weasly hissed, glaring at her son. Ron raised his hands in defense.

"Are you kidding? She'd slap me back! Harder!"

Ginny smirked at her brother; he got one thing right then.

**HERMIONE: Do you guys hear music? **

"Yes, yes I do." Said George solemnly, causing the girls to roll their eyes and the boys to grin.

**GINNY: Yeah what is that? **

**RON: Someone's coming**

**CHO's POSSY: **

**Cho Chang**

**Domo arigato, Cho Chang**

**Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang**

**Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang**

"Who the hell is Cho Chang?" Asked Sirius, bemused.

"I think she's that Ravenclaw in the year below," mused Fred, "Pretty, Chinese, which explains the music. Harry, why are you so red?"

Harry had indeed gone bright red as Hermione and Ron turned to smirk at him. He still fancied Cho, and he had a bad feeling about this. Mumbling under his breath, he was extremely relieved when the IPad continued playing.

**GINNY: Oh, who's that? **

**HARRY: That's Cho Chang **

Fred and George waggled their eyebrows at Harry, who glared at them.

**RON: Yeah that's the girl Harry's been totally in love with since freshman year. **

"I have not!" Protested Harry amidst gales of laughter.

"Harry, you must introduce me to her sometime," said Sirius, grinning, "I will need to check if she's wife material." This brought a fresh round of laugher, leaving Harry spluttering and bright red. Ginny scowled.

**HERMIONE: Yeah but, he won't say anything to her **

**RON: Well yeah you never tell a girl you like them it will make you look like an idiot. **

"Sounds like something you'd say Sirius," said Lupin, grinning, "I wonder if they've already met you?"

**GINNY: Konnichiwa Cho Chang. It is good to meet you, I am Ginny Weasley **

Ginny groaned

"I sound like such an idiot"

"Sound?" Fred said daringly. Needless to say he got a face full of pie.

**LAVENDER: Bitch, I aint Cho Chang **

There was some confusion here.

"Maybe I was someone who looked Chinese," suggested Hermione, "That would explain it."

**RON: That's Lavender Brown *slap* racist sister **

Ginny glared at Ron, who cowered in his seat.

**CHO: Oh that's alright, I'm Cho Chang y'all **

"Ha, she's got a cool accent!" Laughed Ron.

"She doesn't sound like that though." Said Harry, confused.

"It's a muggle form of humour, making her out as a Southern Belle." Clarified Hermione. All she got in return were blank looks.

"Never mind."

**HARRY *gasp* She's perfect **

"Not. One. Word." Harry growled at the twins, who were grinning at him.

**RON: Yeah but, too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory though **

Here the mood became sombre at the reminder of Cedric. Sirius looked at Harry sympathetically; it couldn't be nice having seen the girl you fancied's boyfriend die.

**HARRY: Seriously, who the hell is Cedric Diggory? **

A few people cracked grins here.

**RON: He's that guy you know he's just like, huge and tall and huge**

"Good describing skills there Ronald," Hermione said dryly, "'He's that guy you know'. Really?"

The screen turned yellow, and Hermione wrote the colour down on her list. She thought she knew who this would be.

**CEDRIC:**

**Oh, Cho Chang**

**I am so in love with Cho Chang**

**From Bangkok to Ding Dang**

Fred and George sniggered, until Mrs Weasley looked at them disapprovingly.

**I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang**

No one could bring themselves to make fun of him, even if it was hilarious.

**HARRY: Ugh, I hate that guy!**

"NO I don't! Okay, so I might have slightly when he asked Cho to the ball but I had a right to be!" Harry then noticed Sirius's grin.

"You are so telling me that story afterwards." He said, still grinning, "Or I could get Ron to, if you don't want to…"

Harry glared at Ron, who smiled innocently, but nodded to Sirius when Harry looked away.

"Look, the screens changed colour." Ginny pointed out.

Sure enough, the screen had turned dark grey.

**MALFOY: Did somebody say 'Draco Malfoy'?**

The room burst into laughter.

"Malfoy, you sound like a girl!" Ron said, laughing hard at the scowling blond boy.

Malfoy opened his mouth to make a scathing comment, but a warning look from his mother stopped him.

**RON: Malfoy, what do you want?**

**MALFOY: So Potter, back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher calibre of wizard.**

"Ha ha, funny." Harry said, "Sorry Malfoy, but you spend too much time insulting my friends and family for me to tell whether you would be a good person to be friends with."

Fred, Ron and George roared with laughter, and Malfoy scowled.

"Like I'd ever want to be friends with you Potter," He spat, "You spend too much time hanging around with blood-traitors. You could have been great, but you chose wrong."

Harry's face lost its humour with every word.

"See that's where your wrong, Malfoy," He snarled, "I made the right choice, you made the wrong one. Your family chose to kiss the feet of a sadistic half-blood. Why do you? If you're so much better than everyone else, why do you bow down to a half-blood whose father was a muggle?" His face softened, "But it's not to late to change your choices. Not yet."

Malfoy's mouth was hanging open by the end of the speech. The Dark Lord was a half-blood? Did his father know? He looked at his mother for support, but she was looking coolly at the wall.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence, until the IPad continued to play.

**HARRY: Listen Draco, Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world and I wouldn't trade them for anything.**

"Yeah, that too." Added Harry as an afterthought.

Hermione and Ron scowled at him.

"I think I prefer the Harry in the song," Murmured Ron in Hermione's ear. She giggled and blush for some reason, though she couldn't tell why.

**MALFOY: Have it your way. Wait, don't tell me. Red hair, hand-me down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley.**

Snarls were echoing around the room, aimed at an uncomfortable looking blond, who was shifting under all the glares.

**RON: Hey Malfoy, lay off my sister, okay? She may be a pain in the arse, but she's my pain in the arse.**

Ginny beamed at Ron.

"Thank you Ron." She said, "It's nice to know you care."

Ron chose not to point out that it wasn't actually him – if he was going to be blamed for the stuff in the songs, he might as well get the good stuff from it too!

**MALFOY: Oh, isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family. **

More snarling. Narcissa bent to whisper to her son.

"They may be a loser family, but they are in no way little. You should be careful around them, or you might get yourself hurt."

Malfoy looked angry, but didn't reply.

**Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts.**

"Umm…"

"I don't want to know."

"He's going to start singing!"

**This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here**

"Oh, please do," Said Ginny sweetly. Malfoy glared at her.

**The reign of Malfoy is drawing near**

"Ha, you wish," Said Sirius. He did not like the Malfoys, never had, not even in school. He didn't mind Narcissa when she was younger, but she followed her husband too much to ever be likable.

**I'll have the greatest wizard career, **

"Or not…Death Eater isn't a good career."

Malfoy glared at everyone, unable to see where the comment came from, though both Weasley twins were looking far too innocent to be realistic.

**And its gonna be totally awesome**

Malfoy groaned. Now he was saying it.

"You were infected by the phrase too!" Said Harry in pretend horror, "It's spreading!"

Malfoy looked at Harry in confusion. There was nothing derogatory in the tone or words. What was Potter up to…

**Look out world, for the dawn of the day**

**When everyone will do whatever I say**

**And that Potter wont be in my way, and then**

**I'll be the one who is totally awesome!**

"You just said that Harry was awesome!" Said Ron accusingly. To his surprise, Malfoy's lip twitched slightly.

**GOYLE: **

**Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome. **

"I'm not sure who _that _was supposed to be. But judging from the murky green colour, lets say Goyle or Crabbe." Hermione reasoned, writing it down.

**HERMIONE: Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train!**

**ALL:**

**Who knows how fast this years gonna go?**

**Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow**

"RON!"

"C'mon, that wasn't even me!"

**HARRY:**

**Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho,**

Harry determinedly did not look at anyone

**RON:**

**Oh no, that be WAY too awesome**

**ALL:**

**We're back to learn everything that we can**

**It's great to come back to where we began**

**And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome!**

"Please, make it stop!" Groaned Lupin and Hermione at the same time, then looked at each other with twin looks of confusion, causing Sirius, Harry and Ron to burst into laughter.

**Come on and teach us everything you know**

**The summer's over and were itchin' to go**

**NEVILLE:**

**I think were ready for**

**Albus Dumbledore! **

"Not sure who that was supposed to be, but their colour was dark orange."

**Oooooo**

**Ahhhhhh.**

"This should be amusing!" Said Fred, leaning forwards expectantly.

The screen turned deep purple. Hermione scribbled it down, grinning.

**DUMBLEDORE:**

**Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts**

"Wow, Dumbledore can sure hold a note!" said Ginny, in shock.

**I Welcome back you all to school**

**Did you know that here at Hogwarts**

**We've got a hidden swimming pool?**

"Well, I didn't, but now I plan to find it!" Said George, looking surprised.

**Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts**

**Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools**

Harry, and all the Weasley teenagers laughed uproariously. Hermione smiled.

"But the thing is, we don't know who is which."

The others immediately stopped laughing and looked warily at each other, each wondering the same thing.

**Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts**

**I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:**

**My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me, 'Dumbledore'. Suppose you could also call me Albus if you wanted detention. Nope! I'm just kidding, I'd expel you if you called me 'Albus'. **

Fred and George exchanged identical, evil grins.

"Want to see how similar the Dumbledores are, dear George,?" Fred said,

"Very much so, oh brother of mine,"

Mrs Weasley soon put a stop to their scheming.

"NO!"

**ALL:**

**Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts**

**To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts**

**It's all that I love, and all that I need.**

**At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, **

"it's actually quite catchy," Said Bill, swaying to the tune, until he saw the looks he was getting.

"What?"

**Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends**

**To Gryffindors! **

"YAY!"

**Hufflepuffs!**

"Woo!" Said Tonks.

**Ravenclaws!**

**Slytherins!**

"The Malfoys stayed silent, despite the looks they got.

**Back to the place where our story begins**

**It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **

**DUMBLEDORE:**

**I'm sorry, what's its name?**

**ALL:**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts**

**DUMBLEDORE:**

**I didn't hear you kids!**

**ALL:**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts**

**HARRY:**

**Man, I'm glad I'm back.**

There was a moment of silence, before Hermione coughed.

"Well, that was interesting, but I saw nothing involving the future in it. Maybe we should try another one."

She picked up the IPad, and went back to the song list.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! If you have a certain song you would like me to do, please mention it in the reviews; it can be any Harry Potter related song that can be found on youtube. Thx for reading!**


	3. Ginny Gets Around

**So here's the next song. You really need to watch the video whilst reading this one though, there's a video with it. You can find it on youtube, it's the first one that comes up if you type 'Ginny gets around' into the search bar. Thx for reading! R/R!**

**Disclaimer (There's quite a few!): All Harry Potter characters belong to J. .**

** The song, 'Ginny gets around' belongs to the Wrock group 'Gred and Forge'**

** Video belongs to Youtube account 'Samantha Mauney'**

**Think that's it!**

* * *

Hermione was scrolling through the song list when Tonks spoke up.

"I have an idea," she said brightly, "why don't we take it in turns to pick a song? That way there will be no fights about what song we listen to first."

"Yeah, let's do that," Bill said, "We'll go round in a circle. And as Ron chose the last song, I think it's only fair that Charlie chooses the next one, as he is sitting next to him."

Charlie shrugged and took the IPad Hermione was offering him. He scrolled through the songs casually, until he suddenly froze.

"Charlie? What's wrong dear?" Mrs Weasley asked her son.

Charlie didn't respond, but was slowly turning bright red in anger. He selected a song before anyone could see it and a notice appeared.

"This song comes with a video that someone has made. Good luck! Oh, and although this is based on the truth, it is highly exaggerated. Bye!"

Everyone was wary now.

"Charlie, what is the song called?" Bill asked, eyeing the screen with worry.

Charlie ground his teeth together and pointed to the screen. Words were appearing.

**Ginny Gets Around, by Gred and Forge**

At once the room erupted into noise, all coming from the Weasley family. Charlie was grinding his teeth and glowering at the table, Ginny was protesting loudly whilst Mr Weasley and Bill stared at her sternly. Fred and George were both wide eyed and staring at their sister, shocked, and Ron swore loudly, only to be told off by his mother. Percy was looking angry, but felt he should stay silent considering the present situation.

"STOP!" Silence fell as everyone turned to Lupin, who was looking exasperated. "The notice said it was largely exaggerated? And anyway, it's the future isn't it? I'm sure Ginny has done nothing wrong. Not that she will," he added, as Ginny opened her mouth angrily, "But we've chosen this song, so let's just watch it."

Grumbling, the Weasleys settled down. Harry and Hermione were trying to hide smiles, and Malfoy was sneering at the whole family.

"Wait a moment," Fred said, before the music could start, "It says it's by Gred and Forge. Does that mean that me and George wrote it?"

The occupants of the room pondered this for a second.

"I don't think so," Lupin said uncertainly, "I think it might be someone else singing from your point of view. Merely based upon the fact that Ginny would have murdered you before you could write this song." Ginny nodded angrily. She was extremely miffed about this.

"Phew," Charlie said, grinning, "If it _had_ been you, I don't think our eardrums could have survived it."

Fred and George glowered at him, but before they could retort, the video began to play.

First there was some text.

"**And to complicate matters, he had a nagging worry that if he didn't do it, somebody else was sure to ask Ginny out soon;**

Ginny went bright red upon reading those words, but felt slightly pleased at the same time. It was nice to be liked.

"So, someone in the future wants to ask Ginny out?" Charlie said, "Ha, good luck with that, they'll have to get through us first!" The rest of the Weasley boys agreed. Ginny thought it wise not to mention she had a boyfriend…

**He and Ron were at least agreed on the fact that she was too popular for her own good."**

"And this person knows Ron! The clues are adding up…" George said mysteriously.

Ginny had turned to Ron.

"What do you mean 'I'm too popular for my own good'?" She asked dangerously. Ron backed away hastily.

"I haven't said it yet!"

Music started to play and a picture appeared. It was of four ginger teenagers, three boys (two of which were twins) and one girl.

"Woah…" said Fred, staring at the screen.

"Bloody hell!" Said Ron in astonishment. The people were quite obviously supposed to be the twins, Ron and Ginny, but they were with slight differences. Ron was supposed to be taller than the twins, they were broader.

Then a few drawings and photos came up of clearly Fred and George, who grinned at each other with pride.

**The first one we noticed was Harry**

Ginny went bright red, and Harry looked startled. The Weasleys glared at him, until Ginny slapped Bill lightly on the head.

"Come on, he was just a crush! I hope it doesn't go through every crush I've ever had. I'm over it by the way." She added for Harry's benefit. He smiled at her, and Ginny felt something flutter in her stomach. She'd told him the truth. Hadn't she?

**But we didn't mind**

**We didn't say a word 'cause**

**You were still playing with fairies**

**Chasing garden gnomes**

**And putting Bill's earring in your nose**

Bill looked disgruntled at the memory, and Ginny grinned at him. Mrs Weasley smiled fondly.

"You have to admit, some of these drawings are pretty cute." The Weasleys nodded in agreement, as did Harry, drawing a confused look from Ron and a knowing one from Hermione. Wait, what?

**But we should've paid attention**

**'Cause now everybody says**

Ginny groaned at what was coming, but was distracted by the picture. That looked like the Chamber of Secrets. She looked at Harry, who was staring at her in confusion. They both blushed and looked away.

**From Gryffindor to Ravenclaw**

**That Ginny gets around**

All the Weasley children were going red.

**Oh, Ginny gets around**

Brighter…

**From Hufflepuff to Slytherin**

**That Ginny gets around**

It was like the room was infested with beetroots!

**She's the easiest girl in school**

"What!" Ginny shrieked in indignation, "How DARE they! It implied that even the teachers thought it! I am not! Nor will I ever be!"

"You don't know that," Charlie said darkly, "For all we know you could be!"

Ginny's slap could be heard throughout the house.

"I would never! It said it exaggerated and I bet it did! How dare you say that!" She rounded on the others, "And if ANY of you say anything like that, you'll think Professor Snape's detention is heaven compared to what I'll do to you."

The Weasley boys looked indignant but wisely kept quiet. Snape was looking quite proud his detention was being used as a threat and the others were trying not to laugh. Ginny sat down and the music began to play.

**Then Michael Corner,**

Ginny blushed bright red. She liked Michael and was seeing him at school. He was better looking than in the photo on screen though.

The Weasleys were bright red again, but surprisingly Ron spoke.

"Guys, it's the future remember, she hasn't dated him yet."

Ginny chose not to correct him. Technically they_ weren't _dating. Yet.

**he tickled your fancy**

**He got in your pants, he**

"Exaggeration!" Ginny yelped, before any of her brothers could explode. Mrs Weasley sent her a look saying that there would be talks about this later.

**Was such a sore loser**

**And Dean Thomas**

Ginny blinked. She wasn't expecting _that_.

Ron forgot his own advice.  
"That git!" He yelled, "He's my dorm mate! There are rules about these things!

Ginny glared at him. "I will date whoever I want, and you can do nothing to stop me!" He opened his mouth to protest but she kept speaking, "I can date all the boys in your dorm if I want!"

Harry shifted, and Ginny suddenly realised who one of those boys was. She blushed bright red, and, luckily, the music continued.

**was such a pansy**

Ron shot Ginny a triumphant smile.

**And very hand-sy**

**With his arms all over you, sis**

"Okay," Said George, looking disgusted, "I get it, it's in the future, but I _didn't_ need to here that or see that picture." Fred nodded in agreement.

**Now we've started to pay attention**

"Good!" Said Bill and Charlie, and Percy nodded, all three of them glaring at Fred and George. They weren't at Hogwarts anymore, but Fred and George should have noticed these things!

Luckily, they were too busy glaring at each other to notice the picture of a black haired, bespectacled boy leaning against Ginny. Harry did notice, and his heart leapt to his throat. Surely it could not be…

Hermione also saw, and eyed him knowingly. He looked at her, confused. What? He was suffering from serious confusion right then. It was implying he _liked_ Ginny like that. He didn't. Did he? He had to admit, he felt slightly angry seeing her with Dean, but…surely that was just brotherly instinct. Yes that was it. Brotherly instinct.

**'Cause we hear everyone say**

Ginny groaned again.

**From Gryffindor to Ravenclaw**

**That Ginny gets around**

**Oh, Ginny gets around**

They saw that picture. Harry once again found himself on the receiving end of multiple glares.

"It looks like my parents, maybe they just ran out of drawings?" he protested weakly. They continued to glare however.

"C'mon guys," said Ron, "It's Harry. He wouldn't date my sister, it's against the best friend rules."

The Weasley boys nodded agreement and turned away, but Harry was thinking on Ron's words.

He wouldn't date my sister…It's against the rules… He shook his head. It didn't matter anyway. Wait, why was he thinking about it? Stop, now!

**From Hufflepuff to Slytherin**

**That Ginny gets around**

**She's Hogwarts easiest girl**

"Have to disagree there," Said Hermione, "That title has to go to Pansy Parkinson." Ginny laughed and the twins sniggered.

"Well that's true," Ginny said, "But Dad, was that supposed to be you!"

The music was still playing, and Harry had to admit, the picture that came up next of Ginny in her Quidditch gear was pretty good. Wait, what? Stop it Harry, stop it!

**And now you're back to Harry**

That really wasn't helping! Oh, crap…

Ginny was blushing so hard she couldn't prevent her brothers from glaring at Harry.

"Potter," Charlie growled, "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"No!" Harry said, holding up his hands, "I don't like Ginny. Well, I do, but not like _that_. But she's very nice, I mean…" he looked behind him to Sirius for support, only to see him laughing uproariously. Harry glared at him, before moving on to Lupin, who, luckily, intervened.

"Boys, this is in the future remember, and I'm sure we can sort this out later." That stopped Charlie, Bill's and the twins glares, if somewhat grudgingly. Ron however, was still staring at Harry incredulously.

"You and Ginny? This has got to be a joke right?" He looked around but received no answer. Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Ron was pulled down by Hermione, who held his hand, hiding a smile with her other. That distracted Ron alright.

Ginny had stayed silent, but was grinning inwardly. Even the slightest chance was good enough for her to hope. Even if she did have a boyfriend.

Mrs Weasley was beaming. It would be wonderful if Harry and Ginny married, then he would really be part of the family!

The Malfoys and Snape were looking rather bored with the proceedings, but stayed silent, sneering occasionally.

**But we think that's O.K.**

Fred and George considered for a moment, then shrugged. Harry was better than others, they guessed. Although judging by their brothers' expressions upon seeing the picture that appeared, they were not so approving.

**We wouldn't mind if you married**

The Weasley males looked horrified at the idea, but Ginny's look silenced them. Harry blushed, but at the same time thought how pretty that picture of Ginny was in a wedding dress. I wonder what the real Ginny would look like in it…No, bad Harry!

**Then no one else could say**

"And, here we go again," Sighed Ginny.

**From Gryffindor to Ravenclaw**

**That Ginny gets around**

**Oh, Ginny gets around**

**From Hufflepuff to Slytherin**

**That Ginny gets around**

**Ginny gets around**

By this point the Weasley boys had screwed their eyes shut, which was just as well. Harry and Ginny were both blushing bright red from the pictures on screen.

**From Gryffindor to Ravenclaw**

Personally, Hermione thought that Harry and Ginny looked very cute together. Just like their parents in fact…

**That Ginny gets around**

**Oh, Ginny gets around**

**From Hufflepuff to Slytherin**

Everyone was gaping at the kids in the picture. Mrs Weasley squealed with excitement. They looked like such a cute family!

"Woah, one of the kids has turquoise hair!" Exclaimed Tonks, "he must be a metamorphmagus!"

Harry looked surprised at this; why would his kid be a metamorphmagus?

**That Ginny gets around**

**She's the easiest girl in school**

Ginny's eyes were on the last drawing. Three kids. If this was true she would get married to Harry and have three kids. A warm feeling bubbled up inside her. She looked at Harry, who was staring at her, a small smile on his face.

Lupin coughed, breaking the silence, and causing Harry and Ginny to break eye contact, flushing.

"Well, that was, uh, informative," He said, smiling slightly, "But I think we may need a break. Have a few talks."

The others muttered approval, and stood up, moving into various groups. Harry and Ginny braced themselves for what was to come.

* * *

**So that's that chapter! Please review, and remember to tell me any songs you want me to do. I heard this song and couldn't help but use it, it's so funny! Next chapter will be talking probably, though I'm not sure what about... o_O. **

**Seating plan (so you know who is choosing next.)**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Snape, Narcissa, Malfoy,Percy, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Sirius (Who sits next to Harry).**


	4. Break

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person :( I have no excuse so, what the hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah di blah di blah.**

* * *

Harry trailed nervously after Hermione as she headed towards the corner of the room in which Ron was waiting impatiently. He would have preferred not to have gone at all, but it was either that or suffer through the incessant questioning of Fred and George as well as the murderous glares he was receiving from Charlie and Percy.

When the pair of them finally came to a halt in front of Ron, there was a moment of awkward silence in which they all stared at each other, neither Harry or Ron wanting to initiate the conversation. Eventually, Ron cleared his throat.

"So," he said uncomfortably, looking unsure, "I get that this is the future and everything, but I need to know…" he broke off, brow furrowing in concentration, "I guess what I'm asking is…do you and Ginny, you know…" he looked at his feet awkwardly, the tips of his ear gradually turning scarlet.

"What? No!" Harry said hurriedly, "I swear man, I've never done _anything_ with Ginny, she's your sister, c'mon! Like you said, there are rules!"

"Doesn't seem to matter in the future," Hermione interjected quietly. Harry glared at her for the unhelpful comment before turning back to Ron.

"Ron, I don't know about the future, and who knows, maybe we will end up together, but –"

"I wouldn't care." Ron said quietly.

" –I swear I wouldn't – wait, what?" Harry stopped suddenly, staring at Ron as though he had grown a second head.

Ron closed his eyes, seemingly hating what he was saying.

"I wouldn't care. Ginny has to end up with someone I guess, and if anyone at least I know you'll be good to her." He laughed dryly, "And I can beat you up if you _do _hurt her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you want to date my little sister in the future, it's fine with me."

Harry stared at him, a great weight lifting from his shoulders.

"Just, not immediately," Ron added hurriedly, "Let the rest of my family get used to the idea a bit first. I don't know if you already have feelings for her, and believe me, I REALLY don't want to know, but just…wait a bit first. Let it settle in."

Harry could only nod dumbly, his voice refusing to cooperate.

"Good!" Hermione said, clapping her hands happily, a huge grin plastered across her face, "Well, looks like we're holding the others up; let's go back shall we?"

With that, she skipped back to the table, grinning like a madwoman, where she took her place beside Ginny, who was glaring angrily at Twins, both of whom were sporting what looked very much like slap marks on their cheeks.

Harry and Ron exchanged an incredulous look before following her. Once they reached the table again, Harry sat down next to Sirius with Ron beside him, and the iPad screen started up again.

"Right!" Fred exclaimed, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "My turn.

* * *

**I hated that. I know Ron was a bit OOC but I cba to make it any better right now. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. FUN

**Andddd cause I'm nice, here's another chapter! I know it's not the best song I could've done, but it's short and I wanted something up.**

**Here's a link to the song: watch?v=s5kpwuxqi3Y**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song (Belongs to Spongebob writers/ The Parselmouths), or Harry Potter.**

* * *

There was a consecutive groan, as Fred seized the device from Hermione's hands, and started scrolling through the songs happily.

"Hmm, there's so much choice!" he exclaimed grinning, "Which to choose…"

There was a tense silence in which Fred chose which song was next to be played, each member of the room praying to the high heavens that they would not be involved, while at the same time desperately curious about the future.

"Aha!" Fred said suddenly, startling the occupants of the room, "Let's put this one on. It's called, 'The Fun Song' by 'The Parselmouths'" He looked up, grinning, "That sounds promising."

He tapped a button on the iPad and slid it to the middle of the table, ignoring the cringes of his father at the careless misuse of the object.

"Who are the Parselmouths?" Harry asked before the music could start, "I thought it was a rare ability?"

"Well, I guess it's a future band name," Remus suggested, "It must not be regarded as a bad thing in the future."

"Yeah, either that or you and Voldemort are going to join forces to take over the world with rock music," Sirius said, grinning at Harry, who looked surprised.

"You know I'm a parselmouth?" He asked warily.

Sirius smiled wryly.

"I read the Prophet last year, didn't I?" he said grimly, "That Skeeter chick really had some bad stuff on you."

Harry's face darkened at the memory, but then a worrying thought crossed his mind.

"And you don't hate me for it?" He asked nervously, "I mean, I know you hate dark magic and all and I wouldn't want you to think –"

"Harry, it's fine!" Sirius reassured him, "I know I was a bit biased when I was younger, but I get it now; Dumbledore explained everything to me. You can't help it, it's that bastard Voldemort's fault."

Harry relaxed at his godfather's acceptance, not noticing Snape's disbelieving sneer from the other side of the table.

"Okaayyy, now that the life-changing revelations are over," Fred said, looking impatient, "Let's go!"

Settling back in their seats, the room focussed on the yellow screen as the music began to play.

"Ooh, I like that tune," Luna said suddenly, startling others as she swayed rhythmically to the music. Most of the room gave her odd looks, which she promptly ignored.

**F is for the ferret version of Draco,**

Harry, Ron and the twins all grinned broadly at Malfoy, who stared determinately ahead. Narcissa had a very annoyed expression on her already sneering face and was glaring at everyone, despite the fact that no one had said a word.

In fact, the silence in itself was a step forwards; there were none of the taunts that there might have been previously.

**U is for Umbridge sucks**

"I like these people," George decided, grinning.

**N is for never trying out for Quidditch,**

**I would just get scared and duck,**

"Never mind, I take that back," he continued, looking disgusted, "Who the hell are these people? Probably Hufflepuffs."

"And what," All heads spun to watch Tonks, who was glaring down the table at the red-headed twin, "Do you mean by that? Hufflepuffs are just as capable as anyone else thank you very much! When I was playing, we had one of the strongest Quidditch teams at the time!"

George cowered in his seat away from the angry woman, at a complete loss for words. Finally, Harry, feeling sorry for him, spoke, effectively drawing Tonks' attention towards himself.

"I didn't know you were a Hufflepuff," he said, trying to sound interested rather than accusatory.

To his surprise, she didn't blow up.

"Yeah," she smiled happily, her hair retreating to bubblegum pink once again, "It was that or Gryffindor, but honestly, I think I would have preferred Hufflepuff to any of the other houses.

Malfoy had an odd combination of bemused disgust on his face as he tried to process this way of thinking, but none of the others questioned it aloud, so he stayed silent as the music continued.

**F is for Fiendfyre used by Crabbe and Goyle**

"Um, what's fiendfyre?" Ron asked in response to the horrified gasp Hermione had let out. In fact, most of the adults in the room were looking disgusted at the mention of the substance, even Snape, though this was only visible due to a slight curling of his lips.

"It's a spell," Lupin finally said after a moment's pause, "It produces fire that can only be put out by the most powerful of spells. The fire creatures it spawns are violent, evil and ravenous. Their only aim is to consume everything in their path, and they will, until they run out of food. How two students - especially those two - learnt it, I'm not sure I want to know."

The younger students were now all looking solemn at this, including Malfoy, who was shifting slightly in his seat; he _certainly_ didn't like the idea of Crabbe or Goyle in control of something so powerful - they weren't exactly the quickest brooms in the shed.

**U is for You Know Who,**

"Does this verse seem a bit more…what's the word," Fred paused, thinking, "Death-eatery than the other one?"

Harry and Ron snorted at his made-up word, but Hermione actually answered.

"I suppose so," she pondered thoughtfully, "There are two voices, maybe it's supposed to be different people.

**N is for no more muggles, **

**When your – **

"Woah, violent."

**Kristina! Brittany! That is not what fun is all about! Sing it with me.**

"Yes, I meant to ask before," Bill spoke up, "Why are they American?"

"Because we clearly know why people from the future were born where they were Bill, good point." Fred answered sarcastically, earning a glare from his older brother. However, Sirius barked a laugh.

"I suppose we can assume that in the future, Harry is even more famous across the world." He grinned at the horrified teenager, "Seems you have American witches writing songs about you, Harry!"

Harry was saved the painful experience of answering when the song resumed playing.

**F is for Fred who was the hottest Weasley,**

Fred raised his arms in mock-triumph, only to be cuffed over the back of the head by Charlie as his family rolled their eyes in response. Well, most of his family.

George was sitting very still in his seat, his mind having picked up on one of the words in that sentence. Surely that couldn't mean…no, he was over-reacting. It meant nothing, he was sure.

However, his mind kept replaying that one word in his head.

_Was_.

**U is for Umm okay,**

"Better."

"Oi!"

**N is for nosebleeds, used to skip Herbology don't wanna go to class today,**

**Don't wanna go to class today.**

As the song rolled to a halt, the occupants of the room relaxed in their seats, pleased that the song had not been quite as painful as the last one. Unfortunately, their relief was short-lived, as George reached almost immediately for the iPad.

"Woah little brother, what's the rush?" Bill asked, startled as his brother began flicking furiously through the list of songs.

"Nothing," George replied tensely, his eyes skimming down the list as though searching for something, "I'm sure it's nothing, I just want to see-"

He cut of abruptly, his face turning deathly-white as he came to a halt on one of the songs.

"Georgy? What's wrong? What have you seen?" Mrs Weasley asked frantically as the rest of the room tensed at George's change in expression.

"George," Mr Weasley asked in a voice of forced calm, "What is it?"

George looked up, tearing his eyes away from the screen in front of them, to stare straight at his twin, horror in his eyes.

* * *

**Woo, time to guess the next song. YAY! Anywho, not sure about this but, you know, YOLO!**

**(I am now bashing my head against a wall for saying that).**

**See you soon (hopefully) and please review!**

**K**


End file.
